mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunset Shimmer/ToonAlexSora007's version
Unlike the source character from the film, Sunset uses a fire-based moveset with some telekinesis and teleport packed in, though she also uses a sledgehammer to try to defeat her opponent. With custom sprites made by ToonAlexSora007 himself, she has a somewhat easy A.I. that can do some chain comboing, and turns into an raging she-demon by putting on the element of harmony in-battle. ) |Image = File:TAS007_SS_port.png |Creator = ToonAlexSora007 |Downloadlink = MediaFire Latin Spanish voicepack |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Sunset is a five-buttoned character that technically plays like a four-buttoned character, as it uses , , and for attacks, but for dodging, with a KoF-styled gameplay, having super jump, dodging, MAX Mode and Desperation Moves. She has some comboability by chain comboing, and has many close range attacks, but some are long ranged like Sledgehammer Spin. Sunset has two variations of the throw Magical Combustion, which sends the opponent foward is is pressed, while the other that is activated with sends the opponent backwards instead. Sunset can chain her punches to kicks, from light to strong. Sunset has some variety with some of her Specials and Hypers, like Sledgehammer Spin, Counter Flame, and Nightfall Stunner. If a projectile makes contact while Sunset does her Counter Flame Special, she counters it throwing a fireball, the velocity depends on the button pressed. Sledgehammer Spin's throw velocity also depends on the button pressed. The Hyper I'm Not Done with You Yet!, Sunset makes an axe kick that when making contact, Sunset stomps the opponent numerous times before kicking the opponent away, the number of stomps also depend on the button pressed. Sunset has the ability to transform into a she-demon which can only be done if Sunset is in MAX Mode and has low life, and uses Super Armor. In this transformation, Sunset uses for a smack, to throw three fireballs that knock down the opponent when exploding, dealing much damage if all three make contact with the opponent, for a simple kick, and for a stomp that can make the opponent fall when near to far from the move, resulting in a two-combo. This form has a time limit, when drained, Sunset goes back into her normal human form. Sunset has a custom A.I. that is somewhat easy, which can mostly combo her normals if near the opponent, but she dodges numerous times sometimes, and can sometimes also use her close-ranged attacks, like I'm Not Done with You Yet! if near the opponent. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} ] or | | }} or | | }} 'Hypers' or | Uses 3000 Power Uses 2000 Power in MAX Mode| }} or | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power Uses 1000 Power in MAX Mode| }} + |Requires MAX Mode to be active Life must be less than or equal to 300 Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' or | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos File:M.U.G.E.N Sunset Shimmer vs Kula File:Sunset Shimmer finally released for M.U.G.E.N.! File:M.U.G.E.N Sunset Shimmer breaks the targets Trivia *Sunset Shimmer's first winquote is a reference to James Bond's famous quote, "The name's Bond, James Bond". *One of the Specials, Nightfall Stunner, is based on WWE's Steve Austin's Stone Cold Stunner wrestling move. *One of the Specials, Counter Flame, is based on Kula's Counter Shell Special. *The character was voiced by YouTuber Wubcake, who is mostly known for her fandubs and parodies, while the Spanish voicepack was voiced by Mexican YouTuber Namy Gaga, also known for her fandubs and parodies. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by ToonAlexSora007 Category:Characters made in 2017 Category:Characters with a Teleport }}